


Into The Fade

by Lambqueen1



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anders Being Anders, Angry Fenris (Dragon Age), Blood and Violence, M/M, Major Character Injury, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, The Fade, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambqueen1/pseuds/Lambqueen1
Summary: The Inquisitor decided to leave Hawke in the fade instead of Stroud, Varric ends up writing the letters about Hawkes death to all their companions. Basically Causing almost all the old companions to make a trip to Skyhold. They end up deciding to make the death trip into the fade to save Hawke.
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke, Fenris/Male Hawke, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Into The Fade

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be a fenris and hawk fanfiction. Anders feelings were unrequited, ill try and update as much as i can but i do work and go to school. Ill Probably make Hawkes first name my characters first name which was Cain, but ill mostly refer to him as Hawke

When Fenris Received the letter from Varric he thought it was a terrible joke, Hawke Dead? That couldn’t happen. Hawke Ventried the Deep roads, faught many demons, beat the Arishok in single combat, and freed the mages from the circle. So when he and Hawke decided to go on a separate mission he assumed Hawke was going to take a trip to see his whiny brother. Not to see Varric and definitely not to help the Inquisition. Fenris didn’t believe a single word of that letter, so he decided to take a long journey to Skyhold. Fenris had decided he needed to make both Varric and Hawke cry for this awful and unpleasant joke of a letter.

Halfway to Skyhold he began to believe more, and more of what the dreadful letter had said. Fenris had been busy hunting salvers, he didn’t see the giant hole in the sky until the night he decided to make camp. It made his stomach flip and caused him to panic, and take a deeper look into the letter. He decided sleep was for the weak, packing up his camp, and beginning the long trip back to Skyhold. He soon ran into someone he had wished never to see again. Ander the mage, the reason that this mess may have even happened. The one person he absolutely did not want to see.

“Mage,” was all Fenris could say before Anders had scoffed loudly, glaring Fenris down, making Fenris for some reason feel rather guilty.

“You were supposed to protect him! Talk him out of his stupid disccissions! Now he's gone, and done the unthinkable!” Ander began to yell at him.

“He wouldn't have had to do that if you would use your brain! He defended you, and all those mages! Even after you blew up the chantry! Causing all of us to leave kirkwall!” Fenris screamed back.

“You seem to forget that he was a mage himself! Or did you just want to ignore that? I don't understand what he saw in someone like you!” Ander yelled, starting to summon fire. Fenris reached for the blade Hawke had given him. The blade of mercy, which he found ironic because he never gave anyone mercy.

“Enough!” a loud and demanding female voice yelled out. Fenris took a deep breath, Aveline, the orange hair female had gotten in between the two of them.

“You're lucky this time, I would've killed you if Aveline hadn't shown up,” Fenris threatened. Causing Anders to scoff and mumble something he couldn't exactly hear. He got ready to fire back at him but Aveline was glaring him down. Her hair looked like it was on fire. 

“Hawke wouldn’t want you two too fight!” Aveline yelled, causing both of them to look away.

  
  


Somehow Aveline had convinced both of them to travel together, using logic that Fenris wasn't in the mood to understand. He was still in deep denial about Hawke being dead. The other two had begun to share their memory of him, remembering the deep roads, the late night battles. How he always had a witty humorous comment to everything, or how he always teased Merrill confusing her with his witty comments.

“Do you know if anyone else is going to skyhold, other than the three of us of course?” Anders asked.

“Merrill can’t unfortunately, she is still busy with the city elves. Isabela is probably already there, drinking with Varric. Carver is probably a few miles ahead of us, and Sebastian I'm sure is dancing on his grave right now.” Aveline said, she was most likely right. Fenris would kill Sebastian if that was something he was actually doing. Sebastian and Hawke were actually very good friends, until Anders had decided to blow up the chantry. Causing Hawke to pick sides and Sebastian to demand Anders head. 

“Can we not talk about Hawke as if he is dead! He is fine! He has to be,'' Fenris was becoming extremely aggravated. Anders had opened his mouth, probably ready to inform Fenris that Hawke was in fact dead. Aveline had stopped him, shaking her head. Aveline has always said let people grieve in their own way. They had begun to whisper, Fenris assumed about him.

It took them the rest of the day to travel to skyhold, Aveline branched off to find Cullen demanding that Fenris and Anders play nice.

“Well i'll be a nugs uncle, You all actually showed up,” a warm but sad voice had said. Fenris charged him, grabbing Varric by his shirt, his skin turning blue.

“Where is he!” Fenris demanded, Anders tried to calm him down, to now avail. That's when a small kind voice piped in.

“Put him down now!” the voice demanded, Fenris slowly sat Varric down, turning his attention to a blond pink eyed elf. Fenris felt anger fill up inside of him again. This was the Fabled inquisitor that everyone had spoken of. Andraste chosen one, the anger filled up inside on him as he dropped Varric.

“You!” Fenris felt a different kind of anger, “where is he!” Fenris had demanded.

“The fade,” the Inquisitor said. 

"The Fade" He mumbled to himself. Fenris felt his stomach flip, and he fell to his knees. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he gripped the red handkerchief around his arm. How could Hawke go somewhere where Fenris couldn't follow.

  
  



End file.
